Love Hina : Neko Hina
by Herryk
Summary: AU OC crossover with Ranma. What happens when two lonely hearts meet in a strange way, especially when one is in thier cursed form.


Disclaimer : Nope don't own Love Hina nor any other title I abuse or borrow from

Arthur's Notes : Yes Im still around just extremely busy these before the holidays and all. This little offering is a crossover with Ranma and has some AU and some OC in it. Something I thought of one night while working. Hope you enjoy, and yes my stories will be getting updated and some finished before the end of the year.

**Love Hina : Neko Hina**

**Chapter One**

**Raining Days and Troubling Thoughts**

The weather in Tokyo was awful, but yet predicable for the late Autumn of the year. This evening found two walking alone on the streets, both had seen the light of their relationships shone to them in a most dramatic and cruel nature.

**Shampoo's POV**

She had walked for almost an entirety, the cold rains turning her into her neko form a long time ago, but she didn't care anymore to that little fact of life. To her this was just the topping on the noddles so to speak.

**Nermina - One day ago**

"Oh Shampoo want to see Airen today!", a bouncy and excited Shampoo said aloud as she woke up from a very vivid dream. She ran down stairs to eat breakfast, when she noticed that her great grandmother was no where to be seen and that went for that unsufferable Mousse. This had her somewhat perplexed as he never gave up an opportunity to be near her.

After she had eaten, she was on her bike riding through the park enjoying the early morning sun and the warmth it was bringing to this late fall day. Off in the distance she could hear some people laughing and giggling, never to be one not to snoop a little she climbed off her bike and snuck close to the noise.

It was none other than Dr. Tofu and Kasumi, but to Shampoo's surprise they were doing some naked exercises under a blanket. Everyone knew that after the mishandled wedding that they had become closer and even though they tried to hide it, most already knew that this was going on. She hid her blush and was about to walk away, when she heard something that registered and set her alarm bells ringing.

"We had better get dressed Kasumi. Arkane wouldn't like if we were late, especially today." Kasumi held onto him for a minute more, she sighed and kissed him quickly then giggled as she stole his pants and ran off under another bush. Shampoo heard the comment and while she had been working hard to steal her Airen, there was nothing new on their relationship, but still it wouldn't hurt to go check it out.

**Tendo Residence**

Shampoo took position on a nearby rooftop over looking the courtyard of the dojo and waited, as people she didn't know and some that she did were showing up. Soon everyone was outside on the grounds sitting at a table, and waiting themselves on what looked like was going to be a banquet.

There was some more surprises for her as she looked over the guests and how they were acting. There was Ukyo sitting next to Ryoga, and they were holding hands! Hinako was glomping all over Soun and nobody was objecting! Nodoka had Genma restrained and looking humble, and to top it off Kodachi was there with some guy that she had never seen before, and they were lipped locked! This was confusing but still a good thing as Shampoo looked at, 'Ukyo, Kasumi, and Kodachi were with other men! The violent girl and the ice queen only competition now!' Her heart was soaring at the prospect of having her Airen to herself now.

Then the gods of fate decided to play their hand, as the door opened to reveal Ranma and Arkane walking out holding hands while everyone in the yard was cheering to them. Shampoo's mind came to a screeching halt at the scene before her. 'NO! This not happening!', her mind was yelling at her. She jumped off the roof and landed at the end of the table.

"What goes on here!", she screamed, "You drug Airen! And everyone else gone crazy!" She directed the first part to Arkane and the rest to everyone sitting down. Everyone jumped up and went into defensive stanses, (those that could) as Ranma shoved Arkane behind him protecting her. "Shampoo! Stop this, your not welcome here!", came the voice of Ranma. Shampoo was walking down the table towards him wanting answers and she was going to get them.

"Why you do this?" she asked, "Why you no love Shampoo?" she pleaded as she walked closer to him. Ranma's head dropped for a moment, and he sighed then looking her straight in the face, "Arkane and I got married a few minutes ago. She is who I want to be with, and she is already carrying my child." Shampoo froze at the statement, and tears started to swell up in her eyes. "Shampoo... please just leave, I don't want this day ruined by you or anyone else for that matter.", Ranma said with barely above a whisper.

She looked to the other fiances for help, but their eyes met her with cold disdain, crushed as she felt and the tears pouring from her eyes she leaped over the wall and headed back to the café.

**A few hours later at the café**

Shampoo walked in, she was an emotional wreak happening at once. For the past years all she had known was the pursuit of Ranma, and the defeat of the others. Now it seemed that nothing could be worse and all she wanted right now was to be held by her great grandmother. As she opened the door to the café, she was greeted by a sight that she never thought to see. Her great grandmother and Mousse were sitting at a table together and sharing tea.

"I see that my dear Shampoo has come home, come sit grand daughter we have much to discuss about your upcoming wedding.", the smile on her face was stern but friendly. Mousse had stood up and pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit. "What wedding!", she cried, "Ranma marry violent girl!", her words tore her heart as she spoke them, knowing them to be true.

The elder sat there unwavering for only a moment then she started, "I heard about the wedding this morning, and since the laws of our village are quite clear on this, you will have to marry Mousse to appease the council." Shampoo's eyes grew about the size of hubcaps at the news, but worse of all was the two of them before her, her great grand mother advocating the marriage and Mousse with a large smile on his face. "Shampoo never marry duck boy!", was her only response.

"I figured that you would probably say that, so you have a choice.", the elder stated, "You can either marry Mousse and return to the village, or", the room became suddenly cold, "You take yourself from here with what you have on you and never return... ever." Shampoo's heart was already broken, but now the shattered pieces were disintegrated into dust. The tears poured out like twin rivers from her eyes, as she knew her choice already. She turned and walked out the door, leaving everything behind that she once loved or thought loved her.

**Keitaro's POV**

Keitaro stepped into another pool of water, his clothes long drenched some time ago. His heart was heavy and sad, it seemed that every time he was about to find happiness, something would come along and destroy all that was built.

**Hintasou late last night**

The stars were shining bright and twinkling, as Keitaro sat up on the roof, his leg was still in a cast, but the pain was dulled by herbs in the tea he was drinking from a thermos. It was only today that they arrived back from Motoko's dojo and her victory in defeating her sister. And it took less than an hour before he had been attacked by her and Naru for being perverted again. He looked up into the night sky wondering why the gods of fate had it in for him, and what did they have planned for him in the grand scheme of things. He pondered on this for awhile until he became chilled by the sudden drop in temperature and the clouds that were rolling in.

He got up and looked down on the lit city below him, and he thought to himself, 'Will I ever find happiness with Naru? And will the girls ever stop hitting me for my clumsiness?' He shook his head at the last part sighing on the first as he began the walk back to his room.

Keitaro was walking quietly as not to disturb the girls that were already asleep, and not be blamed for peeking for those still up. As he passed by Motoko's door he suddenly heard his name being called, freezing he hoped that she wouldn't notice him, but he could still hear her ranting. "Urashima... How could I let myself become so weak." He didn't know if she was talking to him or not, so he remained quiet until she addressed him. "How could I even think that such a weak male could win my heart," she laughed out loud, "Now I know my only love is the sword and with that I also know just how 'HE' works, I will not fall prey to him again... ever." Keitaro's heart stopped for a minute thinking about her words, 'win her heart' he thought. "Well I used him to get back in my school, just as he used me to see my grovel... never again!" These new words hit him with a bitter taste, he had helped her out of friendship and nothing else, how could she even believe otherwise. He let her rant on to herself and he continued down the hall towards his room.

Nearly to the steps he had to pass by Naru's room, and again he could voices. Kitsune it seemed was talking to her about the events and trying to prey out some juicy information out of her. "Oh come on now Naru, I know you were jealous seeing him and her fight together." Kitsune's giggling could be heard. "That baka is the biggest pervert around, he tells me that he loves me, then runs off with Motoko. How could I even start to have feelings for someone that can't control his hormones." Keitaro was in shock to say the least, Naru was stating that she could have feelings for him! "Its all his fault anyways, if he hadn't been so willing to play boyfriend for Motoko, then her sister would have never done what she did in the first place." Naru was on the blame train and riding in her favorite car, "Besides I would have gotten into Toudai on the first try if it wasn't for his low intelligence dragging me down." Keitaro was now sobbing quietly as his heart was being torn apart. What Keitaro didn't know was that there was another still up and looking for some entertainment before bedtime. Su slowly glided her mecha tama into position...

The metallic voice of the mecha opened up, "Target acquired... Lasers charging" Keitaro spun around to see the mecha's red eyes glowing, he froze in spot just long enough for Naru and Kitsune to open her door. Naru looked at Keitaro standing infront of her door. His blanket had fallen to the ground along with it the thermos, to anyone just coming onto the scene it would appear that someone had been sitting outside of the door. This is what Naru was thinking as she looked at the area, her internal 'bash-o-meter' flared, as she pulled back her arm fist already armed. "YOU SNEEKING BAKA HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU SPY AT MY DOOR! I HATE YOU!" Keitaro turned into Naru's fist looking at her just before it struck, his eyes were leaking tears at her words. The punch connected and once again Keitaro was air borne heading towards parts unkown.

**Norad Space Command - Colorado... at the same time**

An Airman was watching the status board on the Asian theater, when a red blip showed up on his screen, coming from Japan. "This is station five we have a launch indication in Japan...", the Airman was saying into his mike. A Major walked over to the screen and looked at it, placing his hands on the keyboard and zooming into the possible launch area, he looked and laughed. "You must be new", the airman nodded, "That is Hintasou in Japan, we get several launches from there each day just track the blip and lets us know where it impacts." The Airman looked puzzled, "Isn't it something we should be concerned about? I don't remember the JADF having a facility in that area."

"That's because they don't. That is a UKH flight and we have a pool on impact locations." The Airman looked up, "UKH?" "Urashima Keitaro Hentai", said the Major, "I tell you if he ever wants a job as an astronaut, he already has more hours in orbit then most of em." The Major was chuckling as he walked away leaving a disturbed Airman behind.

**Back to the Present**

Keitaro's leg was throbbing with pain as he continued to walk the streets. He didn't go back home last night after Naru had struck him. His mind was reeling from her words, as was his heart. She said that she hated him, never before had she said that. He shivered as the wind cut through him, but to him it was a welcome change from the pain in his leg and in his heart.

Shampoo had wondered far since yesterday, she could never go home, the first few hours she had ran at top speed from the Nermia district and now she was utterly lost. Her fur was matted to her and she felt cold, and alone. She felt more than alone, her heart was torn apart and worse she had lost everything and everyone near to her. She was cursed and in a foreign land, she would never be accepted as anything but a freak. She looked around at the strange faces that walked around her, and in her soul she knew the only answer that would honor her family.

He watched as the light changed, finally deciding to head back home, and at least get dry. He watched as small purple kitten stepped off the corner and into traffic as if wanting something to hit it. He saw the truck coming, and with the rain soaked road it would not even attempt to brake in this heavy of traffic. His heart leapt as well as himself towards the kitten.

She kept her head down, 'Best not to see', she thought, as she patted her way out into the street. The roar of cars tickled her ears and sent fear into her heart. 'Please hurry, don't make Shampoo wait.' The sound of the truck horn and its closeness to her made her shiver. Then she felt a hand grasp her and throw her back the way she came.

His leg was slowing him down, but with all the misery he had experienced in the last few hours, he wasn't going to let something like this happen in front of him. He closed on the kitten, knowing that he would not be able to get it and himself away in time. He grasped it and tossed it as the grill of the truck met him square on.

As she flew in the air, spinning she could hear the sickening thud of something being hit, and the gasps of on lookers as it happened. She landed and spun around to see the truck had stopped and twenty feet in front of it was a body. People were starting to gather around it and people were dialing phones requesting help. She over heard someone say that they saw him save a cat, and what a heroic person he must be. As she maneuvered herself through the crowd she saw him. His body sprawled out on the street, a cast on his leg, but his chest was slowly rising and falling. There was person attending the young man as she walked up and placed a paw on his cheek.

Most of his body was blackish blue, blood had pooled under him. To her he was something that she had never seen before, selfless. This man had given his life for her, not knowing who she was or even that she was a cursed human. He had given his life to protect nothing more than a cat. A tear trailed down her from her eye looking at him, 'Shampoo wish she had met him first' She took her paw off of his cheek and gave him a kitten kiss on the same cheek. "Oooohh god Naru! That hurt... a lot!" She jumped back and looked with amazement. The man's body color was losing the blackish color and was returning to normal, his eyes were open and he was holding his head. "Son, stay still you were just hit by a truck. I don't think you should be moving... heck you shouldn't be moving at all you should be dead.", the other man was telling her hero as he pressed the young man back down. "Oh it was only a truck... I had thought Naru hit me again."

She couldn't believe her eyes, he was alive. Not only alive, but talking and wanting to get up! She had met several martial artists in her day, but never had she seen someone take a hit like that and get up. 'Ok pig boy take beating, but not walk away from truck.' His face turned to her, and her eyes grew wet with tears again. "Hey there, are you alright? Didn't mean to toss you so hard." He was talking to her, she couldn't believe it. He was worried about her! Shampoo shook her head clear of the cob webs and walked closer to him, nudging him with her head, she could help but purr. He was laughing and picked her up and sat her down on his lap as he sat up. "Ok ok I'll get up.", he told the kitten.

The older man helped Keitaro get on his feet. The crowd just stared at the sight, as some were now walking off remembering what they had seen, and would soon become another urban legend. Keitaro held the kitten to his chest as it sneezed, he chuckled, "I guess we are two of a kind aren't we. Both wet and miserable looking." The kitten just snuggled deeper into the crock of his arm. "How about I take you home until we can find your family? Does that sound ok with you?" The kitten meowed and purred louder closing its eyes.

**End of Chapter**

Arthur's Notes : Ok it was a short chapter, but I figured to close it out here. To my readers, I always thank you for reading my stories, and reviewing them. One might ask why Shampoo and Keitaro? I wanted to do a cross over for awhile but couldn't find the right twist, but I think with the wackiness of the pairing alone should create some great humor and even more evil...muwhaha

Soon Chapter Two : Auntie! Can I Keep Her! Pwease...

Shampoo gets a new home, and soon discovers that all is not right.

What will she do?


End file.
